Dominus
Dominus is a real-time strategy game release for DOS in 1994. A SNES and Mega Drive version was planned, but they were cancelled. Sub-pages *Rules of Engagement (instruction manual) *Interrogation responses Story You are studying in the library when a messenger arrives with important news... You instantly know what to do. First, you must make sure your monsters are ready for battle. Next you make your way quickly to the war room where your generals have gathered awaiting your orders. After giving preliminary orders, you decide to check the progress of the invasion. Quickly, you decide that traps will be necessary to slow the invaders' progress. Magic will also play a big part om the battles to come. Magic can also be used to mix monsters into deadly commanders! With no time to spare, you quickly engage the invaders in battle. It's time to see if your newly captured friend is feeling talkative. Now the real siege begins. Defend your dominion at all costs! Difficulty Clans Ranks: *Scout *Fighter *Mage *Commander Resources Monsters Each general commands 7 types of monsters, 2 being from the invading clans. Mutants and Elementals can only be deployed by the Overlord. General 1: General 2: General 3: General 4: Other monsters: *'Air Elem.' *'Water Elem.' *'Earth Elem.' *'Fire Elem.' *Mutants (each with a custom name) And the Overlord himself. Data order? Traps Trigger Hazard Magick Components Book of Magick Hidden Spells *There is a "Fake Item" spell in the game's data. Introduction scene In the title screen, leave the game alone for a while to view the story. This demonstration has some differences from the final version, like: *The wardens in the kennels appear in this order: beast, cyclops, undead, gargoyle. The first three switched places in the final version: undead, beast, cyclops, gargoyle. ** The monsters from the undead warden (which includes the Eternals and Fire Demons) belonged to the cyclops warden instead. * Traps had descriptions (demonstrated with the Mounted Crossbow), and "Trip Wire" was written as "Trip-Wire". * The Book of Magick is different, the Spell List button being simple and all text from the book having the same color. In the game the spell name is white and the components are blue. The text also has a different format. ** Statue spell?. I don't know if the Statue spell shown is available as a hidden spell, but as ALL hidden spells use 5 components (according to the manual), it certainly isn't like the final version. The recipe shown won't work at all: Genesis beta A beta version of the cancelled Genesis/Mega Drive version is available, but the game is quite incomplete, having no music, no enemy forces, no spells or traps available, ... Besides the graphics, differences include: Map: *Each floor from the castle had a name instead of a number: **Penthouse **Antechamber **Main Hall **Library **Dining Hall **Foyer **Cellar **Dungeon Clans: *The "Sea Devils" were replaced by "Pixies", the Sea Devils being demoted to monsters from the player's army. Monsters: Cyclops general: Undead general: Demon general: Traps: *Triggers: "Resource" is "Statue", and shortened names are full (Pressure Plate, Motion Detector, Magic Detector) *Hazards: "Net" is "Cage". Spell Room: *The Book of Magick doesn't work. *"Dracodon Eggs" is "Dracon Eggs". *"Qon's Elixir" is "Qon's Elixer". *"Bloodstone" is "Blood Stone". External links *Wikipedia article *The Obscurity *My Abandonware *Abandonia Category:DOS games Category:1994